When sombody loved me
by dragonfly-child
Summary: SONGFIC! Hermione loved Ron...or so Ron thought MWAHAHAHAHA sry, I'm like a bit hyper


Disclaimer: I own no songie and I own no Harry Potter, if I did would I be here?  
  
OK YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT! DON'T HATE ME! This is like my first songfic, but it's not like I never read a songfic in my life, I've read plenty. So it should be sorta good...I said sorta  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++I felt like putting plus signs there  
  
When she loved me  
  
Ron lie on his bed, with a frown upon his face. It was the end of the 7th year, it had been 4 months since he graduated now. He glanced out of the window as the rain tapped on the glass strongly. And he tried to gaze out at what was behind the falling rain, but he saw nothing, the rain was falling too hard.  
  
* * *  
  
When somebody loved me  
  
Everything was beautiful  
  
He took a piece of paper that was hidden under his pillow. Written on it was Hermione Granger, he flipped the paper over and stared at it for a long while. It was a picture of Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, smiling back at him and staring into his bright blue eyes...but it was only a picture, he longed for the real thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Every hour we spent together  
  
Lives within my heart  
  
* * *  
  
You see, Ron hadn't seen Hermione for 4 months, the last day of Hogwarts was the last day he saw her. He could remember it so well. Her smiling face beaming towards him. Waving so gracefully as she disappeared into the crowd on platform nine and three quarters. They were both very close to each other and would help one another when they needed it.  
  
* * *  
  
And when she was sad  
  
I was there to dry her tears  
  
And when she was happy  
  
So was I when she loved me  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione Granger was most of Ron Weasley's life, she made him happy, sad, and she mostly controlled all his feelings, before the last day of Hogwarts. Now, he was depressed because his loved one wasn't there by his side.  
  
* * *  
  
Through the summer and the fall  
  
We had each other that was all  
  
* * *  
  
But now Ron doubted that she loved him anymore. The letters she sent him came everyday, then every week, then once in a while, then they stopped all at once, and Hermione didn't respond to the letters he sent. And then he remembered how the two would fight over the silliest things. They'd fight over their pets, homework, and house elves. It was so funny to think about how foolish the topics were. But it was so ironic that they came together.  
  
* * *  
  
Just she and I together,  
  
Like it was meant to be  
  
* * *  
  
But now, Ron had nothing, he would spend the days up in his room. Why couldn't Hermione burst thought the doors and wrap her arms delicately around him right now to cure this pain in his heart? Ron always did that to her when she felt sorrowful and glum.  
  
* * *  
  
And when she was lonely  
  
I was there to comfort her  
  
* * *  
  
If only Ron could know, or find out if she still loved him. He tried Harry, but he gave up when she didn't respond to his letter's either, and he told Ron when she wouldn't send any letters to him at all. If only he knew. If only.  
  
* * *  
  
And I knew that she loved me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, age twenty three, sat down on his chair in his own house he had just purchased placed a large photo album on his lap and flipped to the first page. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and him together, smiling and waving to the camera. Hermione Granger. His eyes fell to hers. The last time he saw her was the last day of Hogwarts, still.the last day he heard from her was a month after he'd gotten out of Hogwarts, still. He was still depressed and sad but the pain wasn't as bad anymore.  
  
* * * So the years went by, I stayed the same  
  
But she began to drift away  
  
* * *  
  
But Ron was still alone, in his little house sitting upon a hill. No girlfriend, a visitor here and there, a family member or two on holidays and Harry come by once in a while for a chat and a drink. But he still waited for Hermione to come.  
  
* * *  
  
And I was left alone  
  
* * *  
  
Ron still waited for the day when Hermione would burst thought the doors and wrap her arms delicately around him, then he would be completely happy. If only that day came.  
  
* * *  
  
Still I waited for the day  
  
When she will say 'I will always love you'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron now was twenty-five years old, and still longed for Hermione, but he now had a girlfriend and his heart was in less pain then ever, but he still felt lonely. Just then the door burst open. There the twenty-five-year- old Hermione stood.  
  
* * *  
  
Lonely and forgotten  
  
Never thought she'd look my way  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and wrapped her arms around him and they embraced for a long while  
  
* * *  
  
And she smiled at me and held me  
  
Just like she used to do  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione started "It's just that I had went to Bulgaria and well I realized you weren't the one for me and well-"  
  
"It's Krum, isn't it?!" Ron screamed glaring at Hermione "You'd rather have him then me?!" She bowed her head and looked at the floor. "Why didn't you even respond to my or Harry's letters?!"  
  
"Well- I sorta forgot about you to tell you the truth, because Victor is so- " She sighed dreamily. "He's just took my mind away from everything else. And just today I looked at a photo album at you and I remembers that maybe you missed me-"  
  
"MISSED YOU?!" Ron screamed. "MY HEART BROKE BECAUSE YOU HADN'T OWLED ME IN SEVEN DAMN YEARS ALL I WANTED WAS A DAMN LETTER!"  
  
"Well maybe we could sort things out," Hermione said. "And become friends again"  
  
"Why can't we love each other again Hermione?!" Ron complained. "My heart is dying for you! I need you, can't we love each other!"  
  
"We can't, I love Victor"  
  
* * *  
  
When she loved me  
  
* * *  
  
Ron's heart dropped.  
  
"Can't we just be friends?" Hermione asked pleadingly. Ron just stared hopelessly at Hermione his life had just ended.  
  
Hermione was straining to tell him something else  
  
"Please tell me anything your hiding from me" Ron moaned. Hermione bit her lip, she was trying to say this in a nice way, he could tell.  
  
"Well," she began. "I'm married.to Victor"  
  
* * *  
  
When she loved me  
  
* * *  
  
I walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione, it was nice seeing you again, and make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out" Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth, and stared at Ron.  
  
"I said goodbye" Ron said louder in an angry tone. She slowly walked out the door. Ron slammed the door shut. He didn't care if her robe's snagged on it. He didn't care if the door slammed on her finger, or her hand. Hell, he didn't care if some random man popped out of the bushes in front of his house and started stabbing her to death.  
  
* * *  
  
When somebody loved me  
  
Everything was beautiful  
  
* * *  
  
Now, right there, his life started crumbling, he realized Harry didn't visit him as often, his girlfriend wasn't what he was looking for, it was Hermione he needed, but there was no Hermione no more, no Hermione to hold him, to whisper to him, to love him.  
  
* * *  
  
Every hour we spent together  
  
Lives within my heart  
  
* * *  
  
It was all gone. It was like he had to rebuild his life back up. But how could he when he had no engorgement from Hermione. Hermione used to help him, now no one was there for him. Harry maybe.but still no one was there.he was.alone  
  
* * *  
  
When she loved me  
  
OK! Maybe Hermione was a bit out of character when she never saw Ron for 7 years, the real Hermione would NOT do that, but I kinda had to, to fit the song, OK baii baii! Please review now! No flames 


End file.
